Witches and Possessed Kids
November 3rd 5:30 p.m. Wildomar, Home AM Arbi: After taking the bus back across town and a short walk the twins arrive back home. Yuri: He opens the frontdoor and walks inside towards the living room, falling down on the couch tired, We never walk this much... He kicks his shoes off and lays back with his feet on the arm rest. AM Omniance: Lucas: He opens his mouth to respond, but is quickly cut off by their mother, who is in the kitchen. AM Omniance: Clara: Were you two at the arcade? She's chopping vegitables very quickly with a large knife. How many times do I have to tell you. Call and tell us where you are. She's not looking up from her chopping of bell peppers, onions, and other vegies as she speaks to them sternly. I'm getting tired of constantly reminding you. AM Omniance: Lucas: He sighs slightly and rolls his eyes, faking that they had gone to the arcade after school not even crossing his mind. We spent all our change on the machines, and didn't have any to use a pay phone. AM Omniance: Clara: Poor excuse Lucas. Since she's their mother, she can somehow tell which of them is which without looking up at them, even though their voices are very similar. AM | Edited 4:13:03 AM Arbi: Yuri: He whispers without looking at him, his eyes closed, That was a pretty poor excuse. He suddenly feels something climb up onto his body and it starts licking his face, Aaah. Stop it girl. He covers his mouth and laughs a little, their dog Rocket is sitting on his stomach while he's laying down. She's a sweet little Corgi who is only around when their father is. AM Omniance: Clara: Do it again and I'm grounding you. No skateboards. No bikes. No arcade. Understand? She looks up and points the knife at Lucas. AM Omniance: Lucas: I understand... He sounds annoyed. AM Omniance: Clara: Yuri, understand? AM Arbi: Yuri: Oh god- He falls off the couch with Rocket still trying to lick his face, I understand! The corgi stops and walks off. AM Omniance: Clara: And I want you two home right after school tomorrow. She goes back to cutting the vegies. AM Omniance: Lucas: He lets out a gasp of annoyance. What? Why? AM Omniance: Clara: Because I said so. That's why. AM Arbi: Yuri: He stands up and looks towards the kitchen, trying to think of a way for them to stay afterschool. AM Arbi: The door that leads to the garage opens and a tall brazilian man, who looks very much like the twins except much older, muscular and with shorter hair, walks up behind Clara and wraps his strong arms around her when she stops cutting the veggies. Vincent: Look who's home. He whispers, I missed you. From the twin's view it looks like he's kissing her neck. He just got home from one of his business trips, possibly a minute before the twins did but they didn't see his car since it was in the garage. AM Arbi: Yuri: He looks away from the kitchen and sits back down, lways feeling weird whenever he sees his parents get touchy. AM Omniance: Lucas: He closes his eyes as he talks, mostly because everything about their mother is annoying him right now. Can we go over to Leena's for a few hours? AM Arbi: Something their father whispers causes their mother to giggle like a little girl. AM Omniance: Clara: After a moment she breaks away from him. But I'm making a home-made meal. AM Omniance: Lucas: He sighs, their mother's cooking being less- than-good unless she's making a traditional meal, which she only makes during holiday dinners or special occasions. We ate on the way home. He gulps as he's actually quite hungery. AM Omniance: Clara: She looks to her husband and leans on the counter that's piled with cut up food, wanting to know if she should let them go out. AM Arbi: Michon: He gives her a "Well, it would give us some alone time" smirk before heading back into the garage, his built body always a nice sight for her. The door closes, Rocket quickly following him before it shuts so she can run around the frontyard. AM Omniance: Clara: You're back by 9. Understand? She makes it sound like an ultimatum and like it's some kind of cut-off point. The reality is that she usually makes them come home by 7, or even earlier, especially in the winter when it gets dark faster. Lucas and Yuri can immediately tell by this that she doesn't actually care when they get home. She goes back to cutting vegies, humming an old song, obviously in a better mood. AM | Edited 4:42:21 AM Arbi: Yuri: He quickly stands back up, surprised that their mom allowed them go out after how mad she was a few minute ago, We'll be back by nine. Promise. He quickly gets his shoes back on and heads for the door. AM | Edited 4:48:37 AM Omniance: Lucas: He turns and heads out after his brother, not having sat down or taken off his shoes when they got home. They're grabbing their bikes outside in less than a few seconds. We have to think of a way to get her to take us to Grandma's... "Place". Since she's already pissed at us for the party thing I'm not sure how we'll do it- He stops talking immediately when he sees their dad standing there in the garage. AM Arbi: Michon: The garage door is open, he's standing near them when they're about to ride off on their bikes, Don't you two mischief makers usually take your skateboards? Last time I asked about your bikes you said they were "lame." AM Omniance: Lucas: We left... Them... His mind struggles with excuses for some reason. Usually he's extremely good at lying to their parents. We let a friend at school borrow them. He's going to give them new trucks, wheels, and custom art. He's trying to get a job at one of the skater places in town, so he's doing it for free to help with his job application. AM Arbi: Michon: He crosses his arms when Lucas starts saying his excuse. After he finishes he looks down at Rocket who's sitting beside Lucas looking up at him, How bout it, Rocket? Is my son lying to my face? AM Arbi: Rocket: She barks happily. AM Arbi: Michon: He smiles a bit, Good enough for me. He looks back at Lucas, You're off the hook. He starts to walk back to the kitchen door, before turning to look directly back at the twins with a stern look, Just don't let your mother find out you lost your skateboards. I like it when she isn't mad. He smiles again and heads back inside. AM | Edited 4:59:43 AM Arbi: Yuri: He looks at him, Jesus Christ, Lucas. Who taught you how to lie? AM Omniance: Lucas: He yells back. We didn't lose them! He looks at Yuri. Technically true. They were... Stolen... AM | Edited 4:58:20 AM Arbi: Yuri: He shrugs and gets back on his bike, quickly riding down the road with his brother towards Leena's. AM Omniance: Leena: As the twins as riding down the road near her house they can see her riding her dark horse at full speed around the track. Leena is well-known by the Twins for having an assortment of pets, a horse, a large crow-like bird of some kind, a snake, and a cat. All of which are the same pitch-black in color, and all of which have always been distant and rather unfriendly to anyone who isn't Leena. As she turns around the bend of the track she catches sight of the Twins and she slows her horse down, galopping to the old wooden fence that surrounds her family's large ranch. What are you two doing here? Her horse seems to neigh in similar annoyance, and then clacks one of its hooves against a rock. Even though she's riding, Leena is still wearing her school clothing, lacking a helmet, which is an obvious safety hazard. Leena looks to the mountains, the sun setting behind them. AM Arbi: Yuri: He walks up to the fence but keeps his distant from the horse, We need a ride somewhere. In a car. AM Omniance: Leena: She shrugs. So ask your parents. AM Omniance: Lucas: No, we need it tomorrow morning, we're ditching school. AM Omniance: Leena: Well now I'm convinced. She says sarcastically. AM Arbi: Yuri: He sighs and after a short silence he says, We'll tell you what happened. AM Omniance: Leena: She looks at Lucas, who is looking at her sternly. AM Omniance: Lucas: It's extremely important that we get a ride tomorrow. Please. AM Omniance: Leena: She's never heard Lucas say "please" before, and she suddenly feels unnerved and somewhat worried. ...Umm... Ok. Have you guys eaten yet? AM Omniance: A few minutes later they're sitting around a small fire on the southern side of the small ranch, which is the opposite side of where they were when they intially talked to Leena. Leena brought them some potato salad, some sausages, and a big bag of chips to share. She hands the twins their own plates so that they can grab however much food they want. AM Omniance: Leena: As the two brothers grab their food she sits against an old stump. ...Well? What the hell happend? AM Arbi: Yuri: He puts his plate full of food down on some wood and looks at her. It's dark but the sky is still very dimly lit so it isn't pitch black, he looks at Leena from across the fire pit. You need to promise something first... AM Omniance: Leena: Not to tell anyone? AM Arbi: Yuri: This is something you need to take to the grave with you, Leena. No one, not even your family, is allowed to know. AM Omniance: Lucas: And you have to promise to believe us. Everything we tell you about what happened that night is compeltely true, no matter how... Unbelievable it sounds... He looks away from her. AM Omniance: Leena: She sighs. Fine. Yeah, I promise. This better not be some prank shit though. AM Omniance: Lucas: He looks back at her. You know we're serious. AM Omniance: Leena: She just nods slowly. AM Arbi: Yuri: He sighs slowly and looks at the fire and slowly looks towards Leena as he starts to speak, We actually met up with Odie that night. He did pick us up and he tried to take us to that party...but we never made it there. He shakes his head, I don't know if he was high or just got bad directions but we ended up somewhere else in the mountains. AM Omniance: Leena: The mountains? She shakes her head slightly. ...So... You got lost in the hills? AM | Edited 5:32:29 AM Arbi: Yuri: We didn't know we were lost. We found some...place...full of parked cars and Odie thought that was where the party was. AM Omniance: Lucas: He continues where his brother left off. But... It wasn't the party. It was some. Cult. They were performing some... Ritual. AM Omniance: Leena: ...Wait. Is this why you two were talking about that stupid movie the other night? There was no movie was there? This is what you wanted to know about. This... Cult or... Ritual? AM Arbi: Yuri: He nods, That wasn't the end of the night though...They found us spying on them through some bushes and they knocked all of us out. I think one of them came up behind us... AM Omniance: Lucas: He sighs slightly. We woke up. Strapped to some table. Odie was... Stuck. Stuck to some rock with... Tar or something. The cultists started arguing, then after that... Neither of us can remember anything clearly... We woke up and all of the cultists were dead... Odie was... Definately also... Dead. AM Omniance: Leena: ...Odie was at school today. All three of us saw him. AM | Edited 5:39:34 AM Arbi: Yuri: We saw his corpse, Leena...his body was cut down the middle. Everyone was dead there except for us. AM Omniance: Leena: ...What? AM Omniance: Lucas: He was... cut in half. Right down the middle. It's like... Something split him in two and left his skin behind... It was... The worst thing I've ever seen. AM Omniance: Leena: ...Odie was at school. Today. We talked to him. AM Arbi: Yuri: We don't think that's really Odie. When he wanted to talk to us after school...he attacked us. AM Omniance: Leena: ...Odie probably weighs less than I do. She shrugs. AM | Edited 5:43:24 AM Omniance: Lucas: He groans in annoyance. He didn't attack us with strength or some shit Leena! He created a dagger made of ice and threatened to gut me with it! Then when we got away from him, he... I don't know. Summoned a swarm of black locusts or something I don't even know what the fuck they were. Alright? That's not Odie. AM Omniance: Leena: ...Umm... AM Arbi: Yuri: I left out the biggest part...it wasn't until after a few days but we found out we... AM Arbi: Yuri: We have... AM Arbi: Yuri: Powers. AM Omniance: Leena: She crosses her arms. ...Like what? AM Arbi: Yuri: Lucas can't really show you his. He can heal fast now. He raises his hand up, it's still marked up from that night, Both our hands were bloody from splinters after that night. You can still see where they were on my hand but Lucas's hand is perfectly fine. AM Omniance: Leena: Lucas holds out his hands so that she can see them in the firelight. ...Umm... Ok? AM Arbi: Yuri: Don't...freak out or anything, okay? AM Omniance: Leena: She just sighs. Yeah... Whatever. AM Arbi: Yuri: I mean don't freak out after I show you mine... He stands up and looks towards her house to check if her parent's are looking over. AM Omniance: Leena: Her parents can be seen at the dinner table with Leena's little brother. They're not eating anymore, simply looking like they're talking. The house is far enough away that even if the parents were watching they might not be able to tell. ...This better not be some kind of extravagant... Pick up. Or something. AM Arbi: Yuri: He slowly breathes out and stops his movements, he immediately goes invisible. AM Omniance: Leena: She blinks. Once. Twice. ...W-wait what? AM Omniance: Lucas: He can turn invisible. AM Omniance: Leena: Her eyes dart around, looking for a flaw in the supposed trick. AM Arbi: Yuri: He sits back down and becomes visible again, It only stops working if I start moving. AM Omniance: Leena: She suddenly seems calm. So you guys really are telling the truth then... AM Omniance: Lucas: We really need your help. We were told that we only have four days left before... We don't have much time. We need to see our grandmother tomorrow. AM Omniance: Leena: She looks down, thinking. Wasn't she insane or something? AM Omniance: Lucas: He sighs. I don't know... Yeah. I guess. I mean... We don't really know. It doesn't matter, we have to see her. AM | Edited 5:55:52 AM Arbi: Yuri: We met some old lady named Margaret. Father Joe, the priest of the church nearby told us to go see her when we mentioned cultists and rituals. She explained what happened to us. AM Omniance: Leena: You're possessed. She finally looks back up at the two of them. Aren't you? AM Arbi: Yuri: We would've been fully possessed if it wasn't for us being mirror twins. AM Omniance: Leena: ...That's... She suddenly seems wary of them. As if they were dangerous. AM Arbi: Yuri: We're okay, for now...she said we have four days left until...something really bad happens. AM Omniance: Leena: She stands up, looking down at them. Good. Because I'm fully capable of defending myself. She seems to say it with a dark seriousness, and as she says it the campfire crackles and pops, quickly turning from the familiar orange-yellow to a blue and purple hue of flame. AM Arbi: Yuri: He looks at the fire, What happened to the fire?... AM Omniance: Leena: She shakes her head, Yuri ruining the moment. I changed it you ass. AM Omniance: Lucas: What? AM Omniance: Leena: She rolls her eyes and sits back down. The fire returns to normal. It was for dramatic effect... She sighs. ...Everyone at school calls me a witch right? ...It's kinda true. AM Arbi: Yuri: I'd believe it. AM Omniance: Leena: ...I didn't actually know that... Demons existed though... That's... Scary. AM Arbi: Yuri: We don't know how Odie looks...normal again but we do know he's possessed by a demon. He's tried to kill us...I'm not sure why but we had to run. Healing and invisibility isn't gonna do much when someone can make ice daggers and summon locusts out of nowhere. AM Omniance: Leena: Next time he... Shows up stick with me... I think I can take him... Maybe... She doesn't seem sure of herself. ...This is weird. What are the chances that you two have powers like this too? I didn't think I'd meet anyone else with... Paranormal shit like this... Let alone two of my best friends. AM Omniance: Lucas: How long have to been a witch? AM Omniance: Leena: Umm... She shrugs. Forever? My mom's a witch too but... Dad didn't like it so she doesn't... Do witch stuff... Anymore. Ever. I don't think she can anymore. They don't know that I can so don't tell them. AM | Edited 6:11:38 AM Arbi: Yuri: So, tell us. What kind of powers does a witch have? Besides changing the color of fire. He teases her. AM Omniance: Leena: I-Well. I dunno... Lucifer has a lot of my powers. Her snake weaves itself up around her waist and over her shoulder. He's my familiar. The snake seems to glisten, and it's suddenly her large raven-like bird, perched on her shoulder. I actually only have one pet. AM Omniance: Lucas: He scoots back slightly. What the hell? AM Omniance: Leena: Your brother goes invisible, but a transforming animal is too wierd for you? AM Arbi: Yuri: You named your pet after the devil? AM Arbi: Yuri: That's...awwessoome. AM Omniance: Leena: She was originally a snake... I was going to pick Eve but... I hate that name. AM Omniance: Lucas: He pulls his knees up to his chest and sets his chin between them. ...Why is everything suddenly so strange. It's like... All this weirdness was right in front of us the whole time. AM Omniance: Leena: You guys would probably flip if you've seen some of the things I have... I mean... Not that... What you've seen isn't... Horrible. I haven't seen anything like that I meant... More... Paranormal. AM | Edited 6:18:00 AM Arbi: Yuri: We're still a little scared. We fucking just found out today that if we don't get these demons banished they're basically gonna eat our souls. AM Omniance: Lucas: He nods slowly. But our grandma might be able to help us... I don't remember her too well, but she was always superstitious... Way too much now that I think about it. AM Arbi: Yuri: Even if it gets you in trouble...we really need that ride tomorrow morning. AM Omniance: Leena: It's... Not a big deal. I can get away with it, I have straight-A's this semester, my parents don't really care what I do as long as my grades are up and I'm not... You know... Snorting cocaine or something. AM Omniance: Lucas: It really means a lot... Really. AM Omniance: Leena: After a long moment of silence she finally breaks it. So what's your guys deal anyway? Neither of you have had a girlfriend. AM Omniance: Lucas: Wait-what? AM Arbi: Yuri: Hey. We've tried to get girlfriends. Maybe the twin thing freaks people out more than I'd like to think. AM Omniance: Leena: There's a rumor at school that you guys don't have girlfriends because... You know... AM Omniance: Lucas: ...I don't even want to hear this. AM Omniance: Leena: Like. You know? AM Arbi: Yuri: Is it because we're too good for everyone else? AM Omniance: Leena: That's definately not the rumor. AM Omniance: Lucas: He burries his head in his knees AM Arbi: Yuri: He shrugs, What's the rumor then? AM Omniance: Leena: You're twins. That do everything together. Like. Everything... Together. With each other. AM Arbi: Yuri: He looks at Lucas. AM | Edited 6:28:07 AM Omniance: Lucas: They can hear him say Stop. Muffled by his knees. AM Omniance: Leena: I mean... Is it true? AM Omniance: Lucas: He falls over onto his side, still pulled into a ball. AM | Edited 6:30:38 AM Arbi: Yuri: He finishes eating a chip from his paper plate, Nah. I mean...sure we live in the same room and sometimes I see him naked but...he's my brother. That's just weird. I'm still after Stacy...but I haven't been able to talk to her since there's apparently a demon on my back trying to possess me. AM Omniance: Leena: Stacy is with Blake now though. AM Arbi: Yuri: Blake... AM Omniance: Leena: The quarterback. They met at the party and became a "thing" today. AM Arbi: Yuri: He looks down, Normally this would piss me off but...demon. Let's take care of that first...then later I'll abuse my powers and kick his ass... AM Omniance: Leena: So who do you like Lucas? You never even talk about girls. AM Omniance: Lucas: His voice is still muffled. I don't talk about them to you because you're a girl. AM Omniance: Leena: Well talk about them. She has a devious look on her face. AM Omniance: Lucas: Mandy Lane. AM Omniance: Leena: She groans. C'mon, really?! AM Omniance: Lucas: You asked. AM Omniance: Leena: All the boys want Mandy Lane. AM Arbi: Yuri: He grabs another chip and watches them talk. AM | Edited 6:37:01 AM Omniance: Lucas: She's hot. And pretty. And mysterious. His voice is still muffled. AM Omniance: Leena: She's a slut. AM Omniance: Lucas: Certified virgin. She's pure. AM Omniance: Leena: What the fuck? AM Arbi: Yuri: How do you even know that? AM | Edited 6:38:23 AM Omniance: Lucas: She hasn't been with any other guy since her best friend died freshmen year. He finally uncurls and sits up. That's why all the guys like her. AM Omniance: Leena: You're talking about Allan Brown, that fell off of the roof? AM Omniance: Lucas: Yeah. He was her best friend. I knew him in middle school. AM Omniance: Leena: Whatever... AM Omniance: Lucas: You asked. AM Omniance: Leena: She sighs, obviously hoping for some other answer. What. Ever. AM Arbi: Yuri: What else can Lucifer turn into? AM Omniance: Leena: Any animal I've touched. So... Like. A lot of stuff. Cat, Mouse, Dog, Horse... Umm... Ferret. Cow? She shrugs and looks at Lucifer. The bird looks up at her and tilts her head, almost in annoyance. ...They'll all be black though. She can't change color. AM Arbi: Yuri: So if you somehow got to touch an alligator or a bear... AM Omniance: Leena: I don't think I'll be touching either of those... Ever. AM Omniance: Lucas: What about a spider? AM Omniance: Leena: I hate spiders. AM Arbi: Yuri: What if it's dead? AM Omniance: Leena: Doesn't work. AM | Edited 6:47:27 AM Arbi: Yuri: He thinks back to when Leena was previously over at their house a few years ago, You've touched Rocket before. Does that really mean it can turn into a black corgi? AM Omniance: Leena: She nods. Yep. AM Arbi: Yuri: You gotta show us some of it's tricks. AM | Edited 6:47:20 AM Omniance: Lucifer ruffles her feathers and is suddenly a Corgi, though it's completely black. AM Arbi: Yuri: He smiles, amazed, That's insane. What else can it- He stops and notices a familiar car driving down the road towards their house. AM Omniance: Leena: ...What? AM Arbi: Yuri: He shakes Lucas's shoulder, That's...That's Odie's car. AM Omniance: Lucas: What? He turns to look in the direction, seeing Odie's car turn into their housing tract. Shit! He jumps to his feet and runs towards the other side of the ranch, where their bikes are parked. AM Arbi: Yuri: He runs after him, Fuck, fuck. Is he seriously driving to our house? AM Omniance: Leena: The sound of galloping hooves passes by them as she rides Lucifer passed them. What do you think he's going to do? AM Omniance: Lucas: He vaults over the fence and grabs his bike. He threatened to kill us so he could do anything! AM Arbi: Yuri: He lands behind Lucas and grabs his bike, quickly pedaling up the hill towards their home. AM Omniance: Leena: She calls out after them. Should I go with you guys?! AM Arbi: Yuri: He looks back, Com'on! He pedals faster up the hill until they're over it, quickly riding down the road with Lucas until they reach their house down the road. AM Omniance: Lucas: He sees Odie's car is parked outside of their house as they pull up in front of it on their bikes. Lucas jumps off of his bike and lets it crash onto the lawn. Leena, who was slightly ahead of them, is quickly making her way to the front door. Lucifer seems to have vanished. AM Arbi: Yuri: He runs past Leena and opens the frontdoor. AM Omniance: Odie: He's sitting at the table, eating dinner with their parents and sister. He slowly looks up to the two of them. AM Omniance: Clara: You didn't tell us Odie was coming over. She seems to be in a good mood. AM Omniance: Yasmine: Yeah you two just ditched him here. AM Omniance: Lucas: He just stares at Odie silently. AM Arbi: Yuri: He slows his breathing, He's not allowed to be here, mom... AM Omniance: Odie: You invited me here. AM Omniance: Clara: She notices Leena, who they haven't seen in a long time. I didn't know Leena was coming back with you. I would've made more food. AM Omniance: Lucas: She's not staying. Neither is Odie. AM Arbi: Yuri: He clenches his fist, angry that he's so close to their parents. AM Omniance: Clara: You can't just invite someone over and then kick them out Lucas. It's rude. AM Omniance: Odie: He nods slowly. AM Omniance: Yasmine: I didn't get to say grace before we started eating. AM Omniance: Odie: His eyes dart to her. What. AM Omniance: Yasmine: God. Bless this food, and for the company, and for my brother inviting their friends into our lives. Seemingly at random. Their mother looks at her, annoyed, but then slowly closes her eyes. Even though it's not what we might've planned on, your daily challenges gives us strength. Amen. AM Omniance: Odie: He coughs slightly, slowly looking down at the food in front of him. AM Omniance: Yasmine: Oh yes, and bless the food we greedily ate before praying. Amen. AM Omniance: Odie: His stomach makes a loud growling noise and his face turns red. He gets up and runs out of the house, out the front door. AM Omniance: Yasmine: ...Heathen. AM Omniance: Lucas: He chases after Odie, Leena following after him. AM Omniance: Clara: Where are you going now!? She sounds utterly annoyed. AM Arbi: Yuri: He looked sick. We're gonna see if he's...okay. He runs after Leena and closes the frontdoor behind him. AM Omniance: Yasmine: She goes back to eating, happy that the four of them left. AM Omniance: Clara: She looks around the table, confused. AM Omniance: Odie: He's hunched over in front of his car. What... Is happening... His voice turns deep and strange. To me... AM Omniance: Leena: She flinches and takes a step back from him as they run up to him. AM Arbi: Yuri: Why the fuck did you come inside our house? He stops a few feet from Odie, If you ever go near our family again I'll... AM Omniance: Odie: You'll do... Whaaaaaaat... His voice doesn't seem to be coming from him, instead it seems to rumble all around them. AM Arbi: Yuri: He cautiously takes a few steps back, still more angry than scared. What the hell... AM Omniance: Odie: You're weak... Split in half. Two weaklings with no strength... What are you going to do... Odie vomits up black ichor. It looks like molten steaming tar. The voice speaks as if it isn't a part of him, the vomiting not affecting it. Weak and... Scared.... Odie grabs the hood of his car and stumbles around it, openning the door and getting in. He slams the door shut. Weak demon boys... Odie starts his car and speeds off, the tires shrieking as he steps on the gas. AM Arbi: Yuri: He takes out his pocket knife and runs up to his car when he gets inside, stabbing the tire just before he pulls out. Odie's still able to drive but the tire quickly goes flat, causing his car to drive into the tire, quickly ripping it apart as he drives away. AM Omniance: The car still manages to pull off, sparks flying off as it pulls away. From the direction Odie is driving it's obvious that he's not headed to his house. AM Omniance: Leena: Should we follow him? His car can't go far with a busted tire like that. AM Arbi: Yuri: If we don't he might come back when we're gone tomorrow... He grabs his bike off the grass and gets on, riding down the road after him. AM Omniance: Lucas: He gets onto his bike as well, speeding off after his brother. AM Omniance: Leena: A black mouse jumps from her dress and suddenly becomes a horse, she gets on and rides off after them.